


Explain

by YouDontKnowWhoItIs



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowWhoItIs/pseuds/YouDontKnowWhoItIs
Summary: “I know you’re confused,” she starts up again, “and I should have explained better in the car,” yes, Hernando thinks to himself, he should have. “But I need you to trust me, trust us.”“Us,” he questions and now he’s even more confused.“Sit down my love,” his nickname rolling off the woman's tongue like it’s second nature, “there is much to discuss.”





	Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie cause I finished the season!

It’s not that Hernando didn’t believe Lito, it’s just that so much transpired in the past couple of hours, that Hernando didn’t know which way was up anymore. 

 

He drops Lito off at the airport, there’s a bloody kiss, a rush to explain more as soon as things settle down, and then he’s gone. Just like that. He’s panting, breathless as if he’d just ran a marathon. And feeling like this was second nature, when it came to loving Lito. Breathless, airy, weightless,and beautiful. 

 

But this, this was different. This was terrifying, heavy, and exhausting and he needed to know what the fuck was going on. Now. 

 

There’s no discussion, he parks the car into the nearest open space and races out. Dani is right behind him, making phone calls, moving meetings,changing appointments, even in all this chaos she still has the clarity of mind to protect Lito professionally first, before breaking down. 

 

It’s not hard to determine where Lito’s going. There was a lot of mumbling in the car about London and blockers and whispers, and other things that Hernando has no idea about. They check-in an hour later, finally finding a flight that wasn’t full to London. 

 

He and Dani don’t speak, but if they were he doesn’t know what he would say. His lover, his other half, his soulmate is gone, and he has no idea why. He can’t even comprehend why he was going to London, couldn’t even imagine what he could be involved in. 

 

“What do you think it is,” are the first words that tumbled out of Dani’s mouth since she rescheduled Lito’s meeting with the designer to next week. 

 

“I have no idea,” and he doesn’t. He really doesn’t. Everything he knows about Lito goes against the man he experienced today, goes against everything he knows about him. Which begs the question, what part of Lito hasn’t he experienced yet? What parts of Lito had yet be exposed to him? He thinks about the museum, about Dani, about the beach, and the parade.

 

He holds the tears back though, tries to find a kernel of anger or disappointment that he can hang onto and finds none. All that’s left is confusion and hurt. 

 

X

 

When they land, he text Lito immediately the hotel address and room number. He doesn't hear anything back, which is unusual and also terrifying. 

 

They stay in the room, bouncing ideas off one another, just trying to figure out what this could be. They order room service after four hours or radio silence, put on one of Lito’s old movies and cry together silently. 

It’s almost therapeutic until there’s a frantic knocking on the door, yells of help. It’s a woman's voice he knows for sure. He thinks that Lito could be with her, before he rushes over to open it. 

 

It’s a white women, brown long hair, thick black rimmed glasses. Her frames are cracked, and there’s a bruise blooming on the left side of her face. Another woman stands behind, this one much more colorful not only in skin stone but hair as well. She’s shorter, but her vibe is fiercer, he looks around them and sees no sign of his Lito. 

 

The taller one is speaking, a rush of english that he barely understands. She shoves past him, entering their hotel room without a second thought, a laptop in her hand and a heavy bag on her back. The shorter one follows after her, nonplussed. He’s thrown for a the briefest second before he hears Dani yelling. Furious and confused and wondering why the fuck they’re in her hotel room. 

 

The taller one is stuttering yet determined refusing to back down, the shorter one is in between them yelling as well while simultaneously pulling out three different sized laptops. There’s more yelling until the taller girl stills for the briefest second before focusing all her attention on him. 

 

“Hernando,” she says with a perfect accent and he’s stunned, she starts speaking. Fast and furiously in Spanish, but he barely notices that, because there’s something familiar. Something familiar about her speech patterns, her word choice, her body posture, her facial expression. 

 

“Lito,” he hushes out, and there’s a silence, before the girl smiles and rushes forward embracing him. 

 

“I knew you would get it,” she whispers in his ears. Dani’s confused, questions flying from her mouth a mile a minute, the girl turns towards, “Dani,” following from her lips, before going towards her and kissing her temple in typical Lito fashion.

 

“Lito,” her voice mimics his shocks and his mind is still reeling, this can’t be possible. What on earth is happening. 

 

“I know you’re confused,” she starts up again, “and I should have explained better in the car,” yes, Hernando thinks to himself, he should have. “But I need you to trust me, trust us.”

 

“Us,” he questions and now he’s even more confused. 

 

“Sit down my love,” his nickname rolling off the woman's tongue like it’s second nature, “there is much to discuss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like. This was something quick and fun. Don't be to serious lol.


End file.
